One in a million
by Lexi-CarJax-CarSam-fanatic
Summary: Carly is hurt and broken after her marriage with Jason. She is slowly putting her life back together but can never find the right guy. all of them leave her. until jax, he shows her true love and becomes her one in a million
1. Chapter 1

FORGET everything you know. Carly and Sonny NEVER happened. Jason and Carly were together and happily married. They got into a huge fight one night, and she took off. Jason killed himself that night. Carly had left him and he couldnt live without her. Carly swore she'd never love again

One in a million

Carly walked into Kelly's and met up with her best friend Sam.

"So what are we eating today?"

"I am eating the salad, YOU are eating your own food this time hun"

"Oh come on it was only one time"

They were laughing and smiling when a VERY handsome man walked into the diner. He was dressed in a businness suit that fit his...assets.

"o my"

"word"

"that is one hot hunk Carly" Sam whispered giggling like a school girl.

The sexy man locked eyes with Carly. They stared at each other for the longest moment.

The man walked staight by, got his coffee, and left.

Carly sat there baffeled by that man's hottness.

"Carly..."

Carly stared off into space.

"CARLY!"

"huh?"

"Go ask mike who that was"

"I'll pass"

"Oh god, chicken, one word...Carly"

Sam laughed as she got up and walked to the counter.

"Mike, that hottie that just left. You wouldnt happen to know his name would you?"

"Rumor has it he's the new owner of that nightclub, Haunted Star. His name is Jasper Jacks. He goes by Jax. He's quite the lady charmer."

"Thanks mike"

"Why you interested?"

"Not me"

Sam got back to the table.

"So did you get his name?"

"Sounds to me like someone is anxious to know. Maybe I will keep this information to myself"

"Fine... I dont care"

"Your a horrible liar Caroline Spencer"

"I dont know what your talking about"

"Were going to the haunted star tonight"

"Why?"

"To meet this Jax guy of course. I need a new man in my life"

"Always about you"

"Okay miss I promise celebacy till the day i die"

'Well...uh"

"I knew it...you miss the sex! haha i told you that you couldnt last a year"

"I uh... have to go. call you later"

Carly darted out the door and went home. This time walking into the penthouse, she didnt feel like Jason was there. It's like his pressence had disappeared. Carly went up stairs and laid down with her wedding picture of her and Jason.

"I know I swore I would never date, let alone love again. But im breaking that promise. I know and I am sorry. I saw this guy today, and i am meeting him tonight. Jason if it were possible you know I would wait around forever. But this time you couldnt dodge the bullet. Because you put that bullet in yourself. im sorry my love wasnt enough for you. I didnt mean what i said that night. please forgive me... i will love you forever"

Carly fell asleep... it was now 530 pm when her doorbell rang.

She crawled out of bed and anwsered the door.

"Why arent you dressed?"

'Oh god I fell asleep again"

"Well lets get you ready now. You do your hair I will take care of the dress"

They went upstairs. Sam looked in Carly's dress closet, it was filled with halters,strapless, and ball gowns. She decided to go with the red strapless ball gown.

"Oh Carly!"

"I love it"

They finished getting ready and headed over to the Haunted Star.

Sam walked in first, she went straight to the bar. Carly checked herself in her compact once more, before walking in.

The moment Carly entered the room it was like everything stopped. The band had become silent and the sound of chitter chatter had faded. Jax was with an associate who nudged Jax to look Carly's way.

"OMG" Jax said as he looked at Carly.

Her hair was in flowing curls. The dress fit her every curve and looked stunning.

Sam turned around from the bar and saw everyone staring at Carly.

"Atta girl...stop the traffic" Sam said to herself as she smiled at Carly.

Jax handed the man his drink and walked over to Carly.

He kissed her hand.

"well this is turning into the best night ever. I am Jasper Jacks. but please call me Jax"

"You can call me Carly"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Carly, why dont you and I play a game of poker and see where it takes us?"

"Or we could just go somewhere more private and talk"

"Hmm...interesting"

"Okay we wont talk... i'll talk. I love to talk"

"Okay Carly, what do you have in mind?"

Carly took his hand and they left the room.

Sam watched her leave. "oh god...not again" Sam thought to herself. This was like a never ending cycle. Carly would meet the "perfect guy" they would be all lovey dovey, he would touch her wrist in the wrong way even though they were playing and she would freak out. and the guy would run away. No guy had taken the time to ask her why she freaks out.

Jason did some horrible things to Carly, unspeakable things. This one time he had come home from a businness meeting, and she was in the shower. The meeting hadnt gone his way, so he wanted to have sex to get things off his mind. She said she wasnt in the mood. So Jason yanked her out of the bath by her hair and had his way with her anyway. He told her next time youll give it to me when i say give it to me you filthy dirty bitch. I only know this because the very next day she spent the entire day in my bed, crying in my arms. I tried several times to say something, but she told me not too. She said he didnt mean to. He's sorry, Jason loves me. It's the drinking, it's the bussiness, its not him.

Meanwhile Carly and Jax were on the boat talking.

"So why are you in PC Jax?"

"Well I had heard this was the perfect place for me. See Luke the old owner told me this place is full of hot chicks and lots of booze."

"Ah. So how long are you in town?"

"Well it all depends. Maybe if I were to meet someone who wanted me to stay I would. But hey it all depends."

"Well Mr. Jacks, your quite the handful."

"Are you saying I'm TOO much for you?"

"Oh no...I like taking risks and I love a challenge"

"Well Carly you sound almost perfect"

They laughed and smiled and there eyes locked once more.

"You know when I saw you at Kelly's earlier I was hoping to see you again. I didnt get up the courage to ask a woman who is as beautiful as you out on a date"

"Awe..."

"So Carly..."

'Yes?"

"Will..you..umm"

"Am I making you speechless?"

"If I say yes will you laugh at me?"

"No I might kiss you but thats all and to answer your question I would love to go out with you"

Sam walked outside and onto the deck of the boat.

"Carly?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I'm leaving babe, you ready to go home?"

"Uh...yeah I think I am done here for tonight."

She smiled at Jax. Carly got into her purse and pulled a pen out. She wrote her number on his hand, signed her name and put a heart.

"If you wanna see me again call me"

Carly leaned as if she was going to kiss him but smiled wickedly and pulled away. Jax spun her around and kissed her hand.

Carly and Sam went home leaving Jax all alone.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Carly I saw you too"

"Saw us talking"

"So have you met your new mr perfect?"

"I dont know I just met him earlier geez. so hows lucky"

"Fine I guess, he hasnt called. Oh well. I will find another one just like him"

They arrived back at the house. There was a bouquet of flowers by the door.

Carly picked them up and looked at the note.

"Carly, tonight was alot of fun. Cant wait to see you again...Jax"

"Let me guess Jax?"

"yep"

"well you have got him whipped already"

They laughed and each of them went to there own room.

Carly laid in her bed, everytime she closed her eyes all she saw was that dimple face of Jax's.

She fell asleep smiling.

Jax had closed up the Haunted Star and was on his way home. All he thought about was Carly. How beautiful she was, how she never took her eyes off of him.

"Wow I have found her."

He went home and fell asleep.

It was around 2 AM. Carly began to toss and turn in her bed.

flashback dream...

"Jason please dont. I'm sorry. I shouldnt have done it. please dont Jason."

"Dont sorry me. You walked in intentionally, god you disgust me. Leave you trashy whore,get the fuck out of here."

"Jason Im sorry baby. Please dont make me leave"

Carly kissed Jason passionatly. He yanked away from her.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

They kissed once more and began to fiercly rip each other's clothes off.

"Jason please stop your hurting me."

"Your my wife and I can fuck you ANY way and as hard as I please"

"Jason stop you hurting me." and without thinking Carly punched him in the face and kneed him.

Jason fell off of the bed. Carly grabbed her robe and took off towards the bathroom.

Jason grabbed her ankle and pulled her too the ground.

"The next time you hit me, I will kill you"

"Fuck you Jason Morgan I HATE you"

"Thats it. It's time to teach you a lesson"

"Please dont. Im sorry Jason"

"Shut the fuck up Carly. Sex and apologies wont save you now'

Jason slapped her in the face.

"If you ever hit me again you will feel real pain."

Carly looked at him and spit at his face,

Jason lunged at her thraot and had her against the wall.

He began to loose it on her. He punched her in the stomach twice and hit her in the face. Then Jason shoved her to the ground.

"Im going out dont follow me"

Carly sat there crying her eyes out until her cell rang it was Sam.

"Carly you okay?"

"Ya." Carlys voice sounded weak and cracked.

Sam didnt waste anytime she dashed straight over to Carly's

Sam found her alone upstairs.

"He did this too you didnt he?"

"ya."

"Carly..let me have 5 minutes alone with him. And I'll show that sun of a bitch how to treat a woman. I swear if he puts his hands on you again. i'll fucking kill him'

Carly held on to Sam. She broke down and cried in Sam's arms...

end of flashback

Carly woke up in tears, drenched in sweat, and screaming. Sam came running into the room. She turned on the light and sat on the bed. She looked at Carly's face. that old scar was back again. Sam knew exactly which nightmare carly had. Because everytime she woke up anything jason had doen to her in the dream appeared on her body. Sam brushed the hair out of Carly's face as she lifted up Carly's shirt. Sure enough there were two big black and blue bruises on her stomach.

"Come here sweetie...Let me hold you"

Sam held Carly in her arms and they fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Carly woke up the next morning and went straight to the bathroom.

"Not again..."

Sam came up behind her.

"Do you need help with makeup?"

"Yeah. If its not too much to ask"

"Never your my best friend and you have helped me more than once. Now its my turn"

Sam helped Carly do her makeup and even helped her get dressed. They covered up all the brusies so no one could tell.

"What are you up to today?"

"Well Im going by our hotel and im gonna see if our new guest needs anything"

"somebody wants some jax lovin"

"No im being a good owner"

"Ya ya..."

They smiled and Carly left for the MC.

She arrived and went to the front desk.

"Jasper Jacks room number please"

"327 Ms. Spencer"

"Thank you."

Carly pulled out her master passkey and took the elavator to room 327.

She decided she would surprise Jax.

Carly slid her passkey in and opened his door.

He was in the shower so she made herself comfy on his couch. A few minutes later he came out and saw the backside of a beautiful woman.

"May I help you?"

Carly turned around.

"Why hello Jax"

He was wearing only a towel. His abs were tight and he was built. He body still dripped of water.

Carlys jaw dropped as she looked at him.

"See something you like?"

"Can you um...put some clothes on?"

"Why do I take your breath away?"

"No...it's just that your getting water on my floor" Carly said smiling at him.

Jax smirked at Carly.

"Alright fine, I'll change."

Jax let his towel dropped to the ground, leaving himself exposed.

"Whoops my bad" he said as if he were embarresed.

"Oh you think your cute huh?"

"Why do you like what you see?"

"uh...hold on let me pull out my tweezers"

Jax immeadiatly pulled his towel off the ground and went to get dressed. About 5 minutes later, he came out fully dressed. Carly looked at him all innnocent and sweet.

"Aw... did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry" Carly said as she hugged Jax. His body felt comforting. She didnt know why but there was something about him and his touch.

"So where are we going?"

"How about we go to the park and have a picnic. Or the beach?"

"Well were not dressed for the beach, so we'll do that another day. We can get food from the restaraunt and then go to the park"

They walked out of his room holding hands. Jax was super gentle, he held her like she was a porcelin doll. They got down to the restaraunt.

" Ben.. I need a picnic meal for two please."

"Alright Ms. Spencer. Wine also?"

"Yes please. I will tip you extra this month for helping me"

'It's my pleasure"

Ben went to the kitchen and prepared there picnic basket for them.

He came back out and handed Carly they basket. She took Jax's hand and they walked to the park. Once they were there Jax found the perfect spot by the swings. Jax laid the blanket out and sat down on it. Carly sat next to him. They opened the picnic basket. Ben had put sandwhichs, wine, grapes, and chocolate covered strawberries, glasses and napkins in the basket.

Jax poured them both wine and got out a chocolate covered strawberry out.

"What are you going to do Jax?"

"Close your eyes"

Carly smiled and closed her eyes.

Jax took the strawberry and traced it over Carly's lips. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Alright you win"

"Baby, Im not enough finishing sweeping you off of your feet."

"Well its lunch time"

"Have you ever been swept off your feet before?"

Carly stayed silent...

"Has any guy ever told you how beautiful you are. And that you look exactly like an angel"

Carly's eyes began to get teary. No one had ever said that too her and those words hit her hard. She got up and took off crying.

"Carly wait"

Carly didnt stop, she kept running all the way to her house. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Carly..." Jax said stopping her. He had grabbed her wrist to turn her around.

"Dont you touch me like that" Carly screamed as she swung at Jax.

Carly slipped and fell on the ground. She crawled over to a corner and curled into a ball just as Sam was coming down the stairs.

"WHAT HAPPENED"

"I dont know. we were at the park. I asked her if a guy has ever swept her off her feet. she didnt say anything. i asked if any guy had ever told her shes beautiful and she looks like an angel. she started crying and took off running I chased her all the way back here. she opened the door. I grabbed her wrist just to turn her around. I ment no harm. i wouldnt hurt her, im not like that."

"Look Jax. She has a problem being touched certain ways. i am sure you dont want to deal with it. So you can go like every other guy."

"I'm not leaving her..."

Jax kneeled down by Carly...

"Shh... it's okay. Im here to stay. I wont leave you or hurt you in any way"

Carly grabbed onto Jax and held on tight. She broke down and cried in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly looked up at Jax, she had tears in her eyes.

"Your not going to run away?"

"No...I'm not leaving. Why would I leave? You freaked out, it happens"

"Um... I think I wanna gomlay down for a while Jax. Why dont I call you later."

"Alright come here. I will carry you up to your bed."

"Your so sweet you know that. But I can walk for myself"

"No I insist. I made you cry and I am so so sorry Carly"

Carly smiled at Jax as he picked her up. Sam stood there and watched them. And for the first time in a long time Carly looked happy. Jax walked into her room and laid her on the bed.

"You get your rest and I will see you later."

Jax kissed her forehead and walked out the door. Carly fell asleep almost instantly.

Jax made it back downstairs, Sam was there waiting for him.

"Is she okay?"

"Well physically yes, but emotionally no. But thats not my story to tell. She will tell you if you make it that long. Just know you cant grab her like that she freaks out. I am surprised you didnt run. Every guy always runs."

"Well I am not your typical guy"

"I can tell"

"I am going to go but I will be back later with roses and chocolates for her. So let her sleep"

Sam chuckled as Jax walked out the door. He didnt even know the half of it.

Carly was upstairs in her bed asleep.

flashback dream...

Jason was sitting on the couch tracing his gun over and over, debating on what to do. Carly walked into the door and saw him sitting there.

"Jason what's wrong?"

"What did I tell you about listening in on my conversations. You have heard too much. You didnt have a right to follow me to that hotel."

"You were cheating on me. I only wanted proof"

"Proof for what? What are you going to do about it?" Jason said as he got up, he had left the gun on the table.

"I am leaving you"

"No your not. "

"WATCH ME"

Carly turned to walk out the door and Jason yanked her wrist. Jason shoved her into the wall. He had her by the throat. He squeezed really hard.

"You listen well. Your not leaving me"

Jason let go of her. He kissed her lips. Jason reaked of foul alcohol. Carly yanked away.

"Jason I am leaving you. There is nothing you can do. I cant stand to be in this relationship any longer."

Carly took her ring off and dropped it on the floor and she turned to leave.

Jason grabbed her hand.

"Please dont go Carly. I love you so much. I am sorry." Jason now had tears in his eyes.

Carly looked at him as the tears fell," not this time Jason. Your sorrys dont work anymore "

Carly took off out of the door, Jason caught her by the ankle and yanked her to the ground. She hit her face on the patio. It was now cut open and blood was coming out. Carly looked to her left and saw the gnome on the patio she grabbed it and hit Jason on the head. He fell to the ground. Carly didnt waster anytime she took off running.

...end of dream

Carly woke up screaming bloody murder as she cried out for help.Sam came running up stairs," oh god not again"

She opened the door and found Carly clutching her face, her hand covered in blood. Sam grabbed a towel and put it on Carly's face.

"We need to find a way to make these nightmares stop."

"I know. Sam, what if Jax sees me like this?"

"Carly dont worry about it. He wont see you tonight I promise"

"Thank you Sam."

Sam held Carly in her arms after she cleaned her up. Carly's head was on Sam's lap and Sam was running her fingers through Carly's hair.

"Sam..."

"Yea Carly?"

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because your my best friend. And you need me"

"What about you? Dont you need someone?"

"I have you thats enough for me"

" Always worrying about me"

"Yep.. Until I know I can trust Jax with you and your heart I will worry"

"he wont hurt me"

"how do you know?"

"I just do"

"Carly you dont know that. No one knew that Jason would do that"

"Jason isnt Jax. Jason was NEVER romantic. Jax has been all romance since he laid eyes on me"

"I know. and to think I almost stole him from you"

"HaHa"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I better go get it. Thats probably your lover boy"

"What about my face?"

"Your choice? Tell him your sleeping or what?"

"I am asleep"

"Okay" Sam kissed Carly on her forehead and went downstairs. Sure enough it was Jax with roses in his hands.

"Hey Jax" Sam said opening the door.

"Hows Carly?"

"Asleep" 

"Okay well I brought her these flowers and this card."

" i will make sure she gets it and calls you later"

Jax said his goodbyes and left.

Sam took the roses and card upstairs to Carly. She walked into the bedroom and found Carly getting dressed.

"Feeling better are we?"

"Yeah..." 

"Well this will really brighten up your day" Sam said handing her the card and roses.

Carly opened the card.

"My dearest Carly,

I know we havent known each other very long. But I feel this connection with you. And I dont want to let go, I wanna see where it takes us. So I guess I am telling you that I am staying in town. I want to get to know you for who you are. Every flaw, every perfection. I know today was bad for us. But I want to make it right more than anything. What happened today will NEVER happen again. I shouldnt have touched your wrist like that. I just didnt want you to leave me. Well I will see you soon I hope...

Jax"

Carly smiled as she put the card down. She picked up the roses and smelled them. They smelled soft and sweet.

"So when are you going to call him?"

"Tonight"

"Alright well. Are you okay now? Do you want me to put make up on your face?"

"Yes please"

Carly went over to the sink and leaned against it. Sam got the makeup out and began covering up Carly's face.

"So are you going to ask Jax to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah I wanna go to the beach"

"Sounds good. try not to freak again"

"I will"

Once they finished with Carly's makeup. Carly went and got her cell phone. She dialed Jax's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jax"

'Hello Carly"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing you?"

" Well I was thinking we could go to the beach"

"Sure I will pick you up in an hour"

"Alright. Make your you have your suit Jax"

"You too. see you soon"

They hung up.

"When will he be here?"

"One hour"

"Alright so we have got one hour to make you even more irresistable"

Sam and Carly got Carly ready for her hot date. And exactly one hour later, Jax showed up.

He was wearing a wife beater and his swim trunks. He walked inside just as Carly walked into the living room. She had on a black bikini that fit her curves perfectly.

"Wow"

"See something you like Mr. Jacks?"

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep"

Jax took Carly's hand and led her out the door and to his car. He opened her door and helped her in. They left Carly's and headed for the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Jax and Carly arrived at the beach to find it completely deserted.

"Just the way I like it. No loud people interrupting us"

"Yeah me too. I have always loved the beach. the water feels like home"

They got the stuff out of the car and found a spot near the water.

Jax laid down the blanket and all of there stuff. Carly was standing there taking off her skirt and tanktop she had put on over her suit. Jax took off his shirt.

"Are you ready?"

"Ya almost..hair up or down?"

"Down is hotter"

"Your a such a man"

"So what if I am"

"I bet you cant catch me"

"And if I can?"

" You cant. you run like a girl" Carly said laughing. Before Jax knew she took off running into the water.

"Damnnit..." Jax said chasing after her. He ran right into the water.

"Carly?"

Jax swam through the water playfully looking for Carly. He had just given up when someone jumped on his back.

"Miss me?"

"Of course." Jax said as he turned to face her.

Carly had her arms around his neck and they were turning around and around. She let go of his neck and took off swimming. It was another game of chase and this time he would win.

Jax took off and caught up to Carly.He came up behind her slowly and barely breathed on her, just enough to send chills down her spine. He smiled as he took off to the shore, she chased after him and caught up quickly. He reached the shore and went to get up but Carly grabbed onto him and they slipped and fell onto the ground. Carly was on top of Jax and there was this awkward moment where they just looked into each other's eyes. Jax finally got her off of him and he went over to the basket and brought out another blanket.

"You wanna lay down with me and watch the stars?"

"Wow...that sounds so..." she pauses and smiles lovingly.." corny" Carly says now laughing.

Jax got all depressive looking and Carly felt bad, so she apologized.

Jax laid down and Carly laid on his chest they were pointing at the stars in the sky and and just laying there together.

"Your not even going to ask me why I freaked out like that are you?"

" Sam says it's yours to tell and you will tell me when your ready."

Carly sat up and so did Jax they looked into one anothers' eyes.

"Jax, I was married before to Jason Morgan. He and I had our problems but they werent your normal problems. Jason beat me"

"By beat you, you mean he abused you phhysically or emotionally"

"Phsically, Emotionally,Sexually. you name it. If Jason had a bad day at work and he came home and wanted sex. and i didnt want to, he would force me." By now Carly had tears in her eyes.

" That bastard where is he? I will fucking kill him"

'He's dead. He committed suicide. The night I left him."

"How are you dealing with this?"

"It wouldnt be as bad if I didnt have nightmares."

"Carly...im sorry"

'It's okay. Jason is my past." Jax looked into her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"I just have a hard time being touched by guys. And today what you said and then what happened I freaked on you. I figured you would leave like every other guy."

"I'm not going anywhere. This past week has been the BEST week of my entire life."

"Mine too. I dont know what it is about you Mr. Jacks"

They were just laying on the ground, silenced filled the air as they looked at the sky.

"Jax?"

"Yeah Carly?"

"Can you hold me in your arms tonight?"

" Of course"

Carly laid on Jax's chest and he held her in his arms. They continued to watch the sky until they fell asleep.

For the first time in a LONG time, Carly slept peacefully. She didnt have a single night mare.

The next morning she woke up in his arms, her cheeks were grinning.

"Oh Jax!"

"ZZZzzzzz..."

He was still sound asleep. She crept out of his arms and went to the car. There was an ice chest in the back seat. She grabbed a cup full of ice and went over to Jax. He was still sound asleep.

Carly dropped the enttire cup of ice on Jax. He jumped up in less than 2 seconds.

"Holy shit that is COLD!"

"Morning Sunshine"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

'Pour ice on me"

"Me? I did no such thing" Carly said trying to look innocent.

"Alright then. Would you like to join me for breakfest or do u want to go home?"

"Breakfest"

They packed up there stuff and got in the car. Jax drove them to Kelly's and they sat the the booth.

"Hey Carly, Jax. Nice to see you together"

"Yea." Carly said smiling.

They ordered breakfest and ate, Jax drove Carly to her house.

" So I guess this is it."

"For now...Mr Jacks. "

"When will I see you again?"

"I dont know. It depends. You could always come by anytime, just call first."

Jax opened her front door and put her stuff down. She walked into the house and turned back to face him.

"Last night was amazing Jax. That meant so much to me. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe."

"You will always be safe with me"

Jax kissed Carly's forehead and left.

About that time Sam came downstairs with Lucky. She was only wearing her sports bra and lucky's boxer shorts. He was in her robe.

"UH...Hey Carly"

"Well well well dont you two look guilty"

"What?"

"Lucky... Can I have a moment alone with Sam?"

'Yeah sure. Sam I am going to go shower, maybe when your done you can join me?"

"Yeah"

Lucky kissed Sam's cheek and went upstairs.

"So what happened?"

"Well we went to the beach and chased each other in the water, and we almost kissed. But we didnt, then we looked at the stars. I told him about Jason. And then there was silence as we looked at the sky. And I asked him if he would hold me in his arms. We fell asleep and for the first time in a long time I didnt have a nightmare."

"Wow.. Sounds like you have landed yourself Prince Charming" 

The girls laughed and decided it was time to get ready they had businness meetings galore today...


	6. Chapter 6

That night Sam and Lucky decided to stay in and watch a movie.

"Hey Carly?"

"Ya" she called from the kitchen.

'Why dont you invite Jax over to watch the movie with us?" 

"Ya that would be good, so we know if I approve" Lucky said coming into the room.

Ever since Jason kiled himself Lucky has been super protective over them.

"So YOU can approve? What do you think you are my daddy?"

"Im just saying..."

"Alright fine I will invite him"

Carly pulled out her phone and called Jax.

"Hey Jax. "

"Hey"

"Sam Lucky and I are watching a movie, you think you can come over?"

"um...were actually kind of busy tonight I dont think I can make it"

"oh ok.."

Carly hung up. "Jax is busy with the casino"

Jax sat at the bar, next to a man.

"Alright listen, she cant know I am doing this. She will freak out on me"

"Understood Mr. Jacks"

"Now get out of here"

The man left in a hurry and Jax looked around at his deserted club.

"Surprising time"

Jax left the boat and went to the store. He got chocolates, roses, and a teddy bear for Carly.

The roses were a deep red, they were exasperating. He had gotten her millk chocolates, and the teddy bear as big and fluffy. He wanted her to have something to hold on to at night. Maybe it would help with the nightmares.

Back at Carly's house they were 30 minutes into Halloween. When there a big huge pound on the door. Sam and Carly both jumped off of the couch.

"Who is it?"

Carly asked going to the door.

"It's Jax"

She opened the door and hugged him.

"O thank god"

Carly then looked at him and thumped his chest. Jax acted like that hurt.

"OW what was that for?"

"For scaring us. I thought you couldnt come"

"Well businness changed and I decided I would rather be with you anyway"

Jax grabbed her stuff of the porch.

"OMG Jax"

He walked inside and set them on a chair.

"I got you your favorite color roses, to thank you for last night. I got you chocolates because i know you love them. And I got you Jasper the teddy bear, so at night you have something to hold on to. So maybe you wont get nightmares anymore."

Carly's eyes began to water.

"Awe Jax"

"AWE!!!" Sam said just to add her two cents in

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, just us?"

"Yeah this movie is too scary for me anyway"

Carly got her jacket and they left.

"Finally...were alone"

"How about that shower you owe me?"

"I will race you there" Sam said as she hauled ass upstairs.

Jax and Carly were walking closely and holding hands.

" Thank you so much for the presents. I never knew a guy could be SO perfect...until I met you"

Jax stopped and turned to face Carly.

" You mean alot to me. I never knew I could fall this hard this fast. But I am better when I am with you. I feel better being with you. For the first time I have a relationship that doesnt start out with sex. I have gotten to know you, your an amazing woman. You have truly touched my heart."

"And you have opened my heart. I dont wanna jinx us but I thought the chances of meeting someone like you were a million to one, and I can not believe it. Your one in a million"

Carly had a tear running down her cheek. Jax brushed the hair out of her eyes and slowly wiped the tear away. For a moment they held there gaze, neither one could look away. Jax took her by the hand and they leaned in closer. Carly looked into his eyes and smiled, just as Jax leaned in to kiss her. It was so magical, the way there lips slowly touched. This kiss was a fairytale kiss. Carly's foot lift up as they took each other in. They slowly pulled away and just looked into one another's eyes. Carly's was at a lost for words, this man had once again, taken her every breath away.

They decided it was time to go home, Jax walked her to the door and opened it. He stood there for a moment and just gazed at her beauty.They kissed once more, this one more deep and more passionate. Carly pulled away..." do you...umm...wanna come in?"

"I thought you would never ask"

Jax walked in and they shut the door. Sam and Lucky were still upstairs having there "shower"

Carly took Jax by the hand and led him upstairs. They walked into her bedroom.

"Will you stay the night with me?"

"Of course"

"I have a spare pair of men's pajama pants"

"Okay"

Carly gave him the pants and he went to change. Jax came out with no shirt on and Carly about fell to pieces.

"Alright let me go change"

Carly got her stuff and went towards the bathroom.

"I dont get to see. I mean you saw mine" Jax said being sarcastic.

"Patience...Jax...it's a virtue" Carly said before shutting the bathroom door.

She put on her boxer shorts and tank top. She came out of the bathroom and saw him looking at a picture of her and Sam on Carly's wedding day

"You look so beautiful. I dont see how he could ever do that you. He must have been a sick man"

"Not sick...just disturbed. But I dont want to talk about him"

They got into bed and Carly automatically positioned herself in his arms. He held her close as he ran his fingers through her hair. Carly turned her face to him and smiled before kissing him again. Carly figured it was about the time any normal guy would want sex. So she was going to give it to him. They began making out and she was now on top of him. Jax realized was she was doing and even though it was making him really really hot, he moved out from under her.

"Is something wrong?"

'Not tonight. Your not ready. And neither am I. I just want to hold you in my arms. I dont care about the sex. I told you that"

"I know but you a guy, you can only hold out for so long."

"I can wait until your ready"

"Okay " Carly said laying back in his arms.

They just held on to each other's until they fell asleep. Sam and Lucky were about to go to bed, Sam quietly opened Carly's door and saw her soundly sleeping Jax's arms. She smiled and shut the door quietly.

Lucky took Sam's hand and led her to her room.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Never"

They smiled as they laid down in her bed.

"Tonight Lucky"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just hold me in your arms?"

"Of course"

Sam had never fallen asleep in a guys arms, especially one like Lucky. They fell asleep within minutes.

They were now sound asleep in one another's arm as were Carly and Jax.

A man stood outside of Carly's house.

"It's been a long time Caroline. You think I am dead."


	7. Chapter 7

A man stood outside of Carly's house.

"It's been a long time Caroline. You think I am dead."

The man stood there silently, he looked to the right and saw the car.

"If only Jason was here to see this charade, you would be in a world of hell"

The man clinched his fist, " In due time, you will pay. Jason never should have killed himself over a bitch like you"

The man walked away without another thought. He got in his car and drove away to the graveyard.

The man arrived and went to Jason's grave. He touched his head stone.

" Jason... It's hard going on without you. You were my best friend. And now I have no one. But dont worry I will AVENGE. I will make sure that bitch pays.She drove you to your suicide."

The man shed a tear as he traced the name on the headstone. He got up and walked back to his car and drove to his safe house.

The next morning Carly woke up in Jax's arms, she had slept yet another peaceful night. Two nights in a row, no nightmares.

"Morning beautiful" She heard Jax say as he two opened his eyes.

"Do we have to get up?" Carly said looking into his eyes.

"I totally opt for staying in this bed with you forever" Jax said as he sweetly kissed her lips.

"Over my dead body" Sam said walking into the room.

"Hello ever heard of knocking" Carly asked.

"Uh..sorry I kinda needed toothpaste" Sam said giggling.

Carly hoped out of bed and chased her to the bathroom.

"Your spying on me. YOU think I slept with him"

"Correction you didnt I checked on you last night smart one. you were both sound asleep."

"Oh I didnt know you graduated from know it all school Samantha" Carly said getting in her face.

"Ya ya push over" Sam said as she turned around to leave.

"Dont walk away you coward" Carly said following her.

"Just SUIT" Sam said crossing her arms.

"What?" Jax asked. He was confused.

"Just shut up immature teenager"

"Dont call me an immature teenager"

Sam and Carly were now in each other's faces about ready to duke it out.

Jax got up from bed. He couldnt decide if her was worried about Carly or what Carly would do to Sam.

"Alright break it up" Jax said sticking his arm in between them.

The girls looked at each and then looked at Jax. They both looked dead serious.

Out of nowhere Sam starts laughing.

"God Sam...control the giggles."

Carly threw her hands into the air and decided to go shower.

" I will be in the shower if you care to join me" She said looking at them.

"I'll be right in" Sam said smiling and winking at Carly.

"NOT you...Go shower with Cop Boy" Carly said smiling back.

"Alright I get the picture im leaving."

Sam left the room and Jax walked into Carly's bathroom. Her shower was huge. He opened the door and walked inside. His eyes were shut. Carly turned around and started laughing.

"What?"

"Your eyes are closed"

"I dont want to look."

"Well Im sure looking and I like what i see" Carly said moving closer..."open your eyes"

Jax slowly opened his eyes and he looked at Carly.

"God you beautiful"

"Why thank you Mr. Jacks. Your not half bad yourself"

"oh thanks"

Carly took the spoonge and put soap on it. She told Jax to turn around so she could wash his back. Carly washed and massaged his back in a way that sent shock waves through his torso.

Carly's hand fell upon his penis as she began washing it. Jax's body tensed in pleasure.

"okay...my turn"

Jax said turning towards her.

"What are we geting hot?'

"Yes rapidly, so its my turn"

Jax took the sponge and washed Carlys back. as the hot water washed all the soap away Jax kissed her neck. His hands fell down to her breasts, slowly. He moved the sponge over them with such care as he washed them. The sponge fell from his hands and she turned to face him.

They were both underneath the water when she leaned in and kissed him passionatly. There tongues intertwining as they moved against the wall. Jax was against Carly, just enough so that she could feel him. They kissed deeply for a while before he pulled away.

" I better go now. I have meetings today. And If I dont leave now, I never will" Jax said as he moved towards the door.

He smiled at her before walking out of the shower. He got a towel, dried off and got dressed.

Carly was still in the shower, she couldnt move. Jax took her breath away. For some reason that man, had that affect on her. Once he was gone she got out of the shower.

She went over to her phone to see if he had left her any messages.

It said one new text message from an unknown number. Carly opened it and the text said..."Caroline"

Carly dropped her phone as she fell to the floor. There was only ONE person who ever called her that.

"Oh god no..no..no..no"

Sam heard Carly fall and she came into the room, "Whats wrong"

Carly only managed to say one word before passing out,"Sonny"


End file.
